


All in One Night

by Insert_cool_username



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_cool_username/pseuds/Insert_cool_username
Summary: After his girl friend Jenifer Hayes (I believe she is an actual character in the show, but I could be wrong. Also if I accidentally took this name from someone else please let me know) Breaks up with Mike, and telling him that he loves Will he panics.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Note/Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how to correctly paragraph, so if you know please let me know.

Hello people who are reading this,

This is my first fan fic that I am sharing with the world, so wish me luck. This is honestly really really scary. I have finished probably about 1/2 of it typed out on a google doc and once I am supper happy with that I will post it. This is probably in about 2-3 days because of school. I’m so sorry that some of these characters are probably out of character, I’ve tried my best. Also I am not well versed in the world of AO3, so if I make any mistakes with the software I am sorry. Feel free to comment also if there are any obvious grammar, spelling, out of character-ness, and otherwise. These silly mistakes are likely because I am typing on my phone. This is inspired by: https://thefakeredhead.com/writing-tips/writing-prompts-no-201-300/ (Specifically #264) I am not sure if this is how you properly credit someone, but if their is a better way to do it please let me know. About the story: -it is told in 3rd person (I am not very good at writing like this, so there might be some mistakes) -from *as much as I have written* both Mike and Will’s POV -Robin is openly lesbian (I hope I phrased that correct) -Nancy is Bi and only a select number of people (Steve, Jonathan, Robin, and Mike) -Will is Gay and the party, family (excluding his father) know -Set in 2019 because I don’t want to deal with Corona (I hope you are safe and healthy) -No upside down -El is hoppers adopted daughter -Hopper and Joyce are married and live at the Byers who didn’t move -The party is probably in their first or second year of high school (15-16) -Barb doesn’t exist because I forgot to write her in -I don’t feel like writing about Ted, so he and Karen are divorced -Nancy and the rest of the older kids are I don’t even know, but are in Hawkins I don’t know what else to add, so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you, M 


	2. Figuring it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The direct aftermath of the breakup. Featuring Mike’s very supportive friends/Nancy. I don’t know how to write summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if the formatting is messed up, I still don’t really know how to use AO3. Spelling and grammar mistakes are probably there, if there are any major ones, please point it out for me. I really really hope that there are no plot holes or stuff like that.

*2019* 

~Mike POV~

“You know you’re in love with Will, right?” Jenifer asks.  
“Since when?” Mike responds confused.  
She replies with, “Since pretty much always. That’s why I’m breaking up with you.”

This was the conversation he and his ex-girlfriend had. This was how she had broken up with him. Normally if he had had a break up or something he would go to Will, but given the circumstances that seemed like a bad idea. He didn’t love Will, he was just his best friend. Just friends. Friends. Nothing but friends, right? The way Will made him feel was platonical. And Mike was very straight. This was a mess, because of this one stupid conversation his life had essentially turned upside down. This happened in the hallway during lunch. He wasn’t able to focus on any of his classes for the rest of the day (even English which was his favorite). Even Max had commented on how he was acting which was very rare.  
He really wished that he could talk to Will about this so he would know what day, the right words to make this all make sense. Mike would stop ignoring his texts. They would sit there in the basement, Castle Byers, or in one of their rooms and it would all make sense again. Will would put his hand on his own and assure that it would be alright just like always.  
Stupid Will with his stupid pretty eyes, and hair, and everything. Curse him and the way that he made Mike feel. Curse Jenifer for making Mike think about all of this. Curse everything.  
Just as everything came tumbling down and tears started pouring out of his eyes, stupid Nancy (and Robin) pokes her head into the door. Her and Robin walk in and sit on either side of Mike. She puts a comforting hand on his back. That was it he just let go. Mike wrapped his arms around Nancy and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. His head was moving too fast, everything was moving too fast.  
After a few minutes of Mike crying and squeezing and Robin and Nancy’s awkward back pats and glances, Nancy finally asked, “Is this about Jenifer?”  
Sitting up slightly Mike wiped his eyes and said, “Stupid Jenifer and her stupid words and her stupid mouth!”  
Robin, who had decided to pull up the desk chair, asked with a comforting tone, “Was it really that bad?”

Mike shakes his head. It wasn’t really that bad.  
“Did you and Will fight again?” Nancy asks cautiously.  
He shakes his head again.  
Robin says, “I can leave.”  
Mike reaches out and grabs her wrist keeping her from leaving. He knows that she likes girls. He knows that being gay isn’t a big deal, but even the possibility makes him want to curl up in the closet and never come out. Maybe she can help.  
After more awakened minutes Mike finally says, “Stupid Jenifer broke up with me because apparently I like Will, just because he’s gay and we’re best friends doesn’t mean we secretly like each other!”  
He pauses and from the corner of his eye he sees Nancy and Robin exchange a look.  
Both girls make a move to say something, but don’t.  
“And now my entire life has been turned upside down, I can’t think straight, I can’t figure anything out!” Mike continues.  
Robin sighs and says, “I get it you think your life is finally going well and then your entire world collapses, and you're even more lost than before.”  
“I understand that break ups can really make you reevaluate yourself,” Nancy adds.  
More awkward back pats, and Mike continues to overthink and carefully try to plan out exactly what he is going to say. But just like the rest of his day he ends up spitting out, “Will’s kinda cute though and boys are like…”  
Nancy and Robin have lost their ever loving minds, they start laughing.  
Robin chokes out, “You never fail to amaze me little wheeler” another fit of laughter, “you are so much more similar to your sister (she elbows Nancy) than you do think!”  
Now Mike is even more confused than before, how was he so similar to his sister. The fact that he was confused was at this point today felt quite normal.  
Nancy and Robin share a glance.  
“Mike, what Robin means is that I had a very similar reaction per say when I started questioning my sexuality,” Nancy says after regaining composer.  
“I get it too,” Robin adds “I knew that lgbtq+ people existed, but not really until I had started questioning myself.”  
These words were moving too fast in his head he couldn’t make sense, Mike knew that Robin was gay, but Nancy what? Today was wack. His life was wack. Everything was wack.  
Registering his confusion Nancy explained, “I’m Bi which means that I like boys and girls.”  
Mike smiled at him to make sure that she knew that he accepted her.  
He started to make a list of all the crazy/weird/annoying things that had happened today:  
He woke up late  
He got a bad grade on his math test  
He left his book at home  
Then the entire thing with Jenifer at lunch  
His brain short circuited and he spent the entirety of his lunch staring blankly at the wall whilst sitting in front of his locker  
Due to this he didn’t eat lunch  
He couldn’t concentrate in English which tiked him off because that was his favorite class  
He apparently was so out of it that Max (non-sarcastically) asked if he was ok  
So did Will, but seeing,thinking, or hearing Will made Mike reevaluate his entire flipping life  
His mom yelling at him because he ‘slammed the doors too loud’  
Mike hadn’t done any homework by 6pm because he yet again been thinking too much  
And now this his sister was Bi (he wasn’t mad about that, but it was too confusing after earlier)  
Mike never really knew that there was a term for liking boys and girls. He knew that he could, but not that there was a term.  
“Do you maybe like Will?” Asked Robin cautiously.  
Mike's head went blank, Will's kind smile, pretty eyes, hair that looked so soft, the warm fuzzy feeling that he felt when Will hugged him or glanced at him or just existed.  
Then Mike started talking, “I don’t know, but he’s pretty, and I don’t know.”  
Nancy checked her watch and said, “I hope you feel better, we told Steve and Jonathan that we would meet them at the movies by 6:30 and we’re almost late.”  
Nancy hugged Mike and Robin squeezed his hand. They both got up and left.  
Mike checked his phone, more specifically the parties group chat. The following messages were what he saw. 

El: hi 👋  
Dustin: Hello  
Will: what’s up?  
El: nothing  
Max: nothing  
Max: anybody up to go to the arcade????  
El: sure  
El: i can go in like 20  
Lucas: I have to watch Erica tonight 🙄  
Dustin: I can come too  
Will: I have a big test tomorrow  
Will: Maybe over the weekend??  
Max: we can go both  
Max: ok meet at the arcade in 30  
Will: Mike, do you wanna come??  
Lucas: idk he seemed a bit out of it earlier  
Dustin: I think jenifer broke up with him, he probably is just a little sad  
El: Mike if you're reading this, I hope you feel better (shopping always helps or ice cream or eggos)  
Max: even though I’m kinda mean to you, I really care. Feel better also do what El said  
Will: Whatever Jenifer said to you to make you feel like this she’s wrong and you are wonderful  
Lucas: I second  
Dustin: same

Mike smiles at the messages feeling just a tiny bit better. Will’s words made him feel better. 

Mike read the messages from Will next.

Will: hey Mike  
Will: you were super out of it today  
Will: Is this about jennifer?  
Will: you deserve waaaayyy better than her  
Will: you can always talk to me  
Will: could we hang later?  
Will: bye

Frick, he was blushing and smiling like a gosh darn idiot. And then he made probably the most idiotic decision he has made till date. He googled how to know if you like someone. According to the article he most definitely had a crush on Will. But that article didn’t know crap about him or Will.  
He texts Nancy anyway:  
Mike: hey really random, but like do I talk about a certain person a lot??  
Mike: lol, sorry forgot you were at the movies

He layed back down on his bed staring at his ceiling. He put his headphones in and then he started thinking about Will. No slightly less subconsciously than before.  
“Dinner!” Mike’s mom yelled from downstairs.  
He rolled his eyes, and dragged himself off of his bed.  
Mike sat down at the dinner table and mindlessly ate his pasta bake. After he finished he drained his water glass and walked into the kitchen, grabbed a brownie from the container and walked upstairs oblivious to the protests of his mother from the table. He walked upstairs and sat down at his desk. He pulled out his homework and started doing it.  
Once he finally finished it he went back to his bed. Once there he looked at Nancy’s text:

Nancy: yeah (also Robin who is reading over my shoulder says that although she doesn’t know you very well, every gosh darn conversation she’s had you bring up Will like at least twice)  
Nancy: this is Steve: you %100 talk about Will like none stop even when he’s in the room.  
Nancy: Jonathan: yeah you and Will are basically attached at the hip and both of you talk about each other constantly.  
Mike: Thank you for making this a group conversation

He turns back on his computer and goes into a google deep dive. Mike’s search history includes, but no limited to “are you gay quizzes”, “signs you might you like someone”, “how to know if you are gay”, “how to come out”. After he surfs the interweb he finally admits to himself that he is Bi, he liked that word and it sounded right to him, it was simple. He also admitted that he is very much in love with his best friend William flipping Byers. This is not how he thought his Thursday was going to go. He stands up and walks to the bathroom, he locks the door.  
Mike stares at his reflection and says out loud, “Mike Wheeler is Bi.”  
He did it, he said it, it feels so much more set in stone now. Mike k ones that not being straight is fine he just never thought he wouldn’t be. Tears start running down his cheeks. He slides down against the wall. This is all too much. All he wants to do is text Will, but if he does Mike knows that he is going to say something stupid. Or alternatively if he lies, nope that’s never going to work Will would never buy it.  
Finally he rinses his face off with water, and walks back into his room.  
He lays down on his bed, puts on music, and picks up his book. He slowly drifts off to sleep.  
Mike is woken by a clattering downstairs. He turns on the flashlight all on his phone and quietly opens the door to see Robin and Nancy standing near the front for laughing. He walks downstairs and asks, “Can we talk, again, sorry.”  
Robin puts a strong hand on his shoulder and says, “Of course we can buddy, come to any more conclusions?”  
“Here we’ll have some tea,” Nancy adds.  
All three of them walk towards the kitchen. Nancy puts on the kettle, Mike awkwardly paces around the island, and Robin sits on the table.  
After They each have a cup of tea, Mike finally says, “I like Will.”  
Then he sets down his cup and sinks to the floor, burrows his head in his knees, and cries again. He doesn’t know why he told them this first. He guesses it just seemed easier.  
Nancy crouches down next to him and says, “It’s ok Mike,”  
Robin says, “Great for you,”  
Mike just sobs. That was the first time he said it outloud. He said that he was Bi, but not that he likes Will. He was glad Robin and Nancy were the first people to know, he was glad that they were so accepting. But the emotions that overcame him were so strong that he just couldn’t control himself.  
Eventually they move to the sofa were they all sit.  
“Can I borrow one of your phones?” Mike asks.  
“Sure,” they both say.  
He ends up taking Nancy’s. He opens the phone and goes straight to the FaceTime app. He searches for Will and calls him.  
Will answers a few seconds later.

~Will’s POV~ 

Will sat on his bed listening to music and drawing.  
His phone started ringing. Nancy was calling him at like 11 at night, afraid that something bad happened to Mike he answered immediately. He saw Mike with a very tear stained face, and said in a panicky tone, “Are you ok? Did something bad happen? You haven’t been answering my texts.”  
Mike sniffles and replies, “I’m fine sorta, don’t really wanna talk about it. I just need to see you.”  
Weird, but he gets it sometimes just seeing someone is comforting.  
Mike just kinda stares at him through the screen. He kinda just stares back, if Jonathan was watching him he would ask who he was giving “heart eyes” to. Not really knowing what to say, but understanding that his presence was helping Mike. Then Mike’s camera and audio went out. Not wanting to overstep any boundaries he didn’t say anything. 

~Mike POV ~

Will’s face comforted him. After what was a probably pretty awkward five minutes he turned off the camera and audio and said, “I like girls and boys.”  
Nancy hugged him and Robin gave him a pat on the back and a hand squeeze.  
He knew that Will wouldn’t care, Will was gay he knew that Will would have nothing but kind words to say, but it was still terrifying.  
Turning the camera and audio back one he blurted out, “I like boys and girls.”  
Then like before promptly burst into tears. Will looked at him with his kind eyes and pretty smile and said with a warm voice, “It’s ok Mike, I’ll accept you no matter what and you're still an awesome person!” He paused and then continued, “If I were there right now I would give you a big hug.”  
Mike started crying happier tears now. Mike knew that this was what Will was going to say, but actually hearing it made all the difference. He leaned into Robin’s side. He was glad that Robin was there; she understood what it felt like and so did Nancy. He felt weirdly comfortable.  
Through the screen he saw a tired looking Jonathan, noticing that Will was calling me he waved.  
Finally we ended the call.  
They put on the TV and fell asleep. 

~Will’s POV~

Well it had been an eventful night his crush/best friend had come out to him. Which although he knew it meant next to nothing he had a chance. Mike could like him maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope that you enjoyed reading this. This is my first time sharing my work which is very scary. I hope you have a wonderful day/night. I have 1/2 of the next part done. Thank you, M


	3. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen in honestly kinda confused. Mike really likes Will. Will is just kinda chill. Also featuring: Mike and Will are really oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a couple days to post this. I had several tests that I needed to study for, and this chapter is fairly long. Also it snowed where I lived earlier this week, so that was fun.  
> I don’t know if schools have AV rooms/club anymore, but Hawkins High has one. Also Max likes girls now, so I thought I’d let you know. Also I haven’t been to an arcade in like two years, and I already wrote them talking about the arcade because I am an idiot. Because of this I don’t remember how they really worked. I asked my sibling how has gone to an arcade slightly more recently (before COVID). The mentioned games are:  
> -That one dance game  
> -Car race thing (I don’t know if you like race the person next to you, but you can in this story)  
> I still don’t really know how to format and this is kinda all over the place so sorry.

~Mike POV~

“Wake up!” Mike’s mother shouted.

He blinked as the world came into focus. And then he felt a hand hit in the face. Said Hand had black nail polish on it’s fingernails and an array of bracelets. He was confused because El never wore so many bracelets (although she occasionally wore black nail polish courtesy of Max). But why would Max flipping mayfield be here.

And then the events of yesterday. Jenifer breaking with him. The confusion, figure out that he was Bi and he was in love with his best freaking friend -Will-. Coming out to Nancy, Robin, and Will. Falling asleep with Nancy and Robin who was the body to the hand that had previously smacked him in the face. 

And now he has to talk to his mother who is currently standing over the three of them looking extremely confused. And probably has about 1,000,000 questions. 

“I’ll give Robin some clothes to borrow,” Nancy says. 

They all walk up the stairs and Robin quietly says, “You good? Last night was a lot.” 

Mike nods and says, “I am a little tired and stressed, but not really worse for the wear.” 

He walks into his room, and changes into clean clothes (a clean pair of jeans and a multicolored sweater). He walked into the bathroom where he washed his face and brushed his teeth. He went back into his room and pushed his school stuff into his backpack. Whilst he was at his desk he paused and looked at the picture of him and Will. He grabbed his headphones, phone, and book off of his bed. He carried it all downstairs. He sat down at the island where his mom served him eggos. He opened his book and read while he ate until the girls came downstairs and his mom started interrogating them.

“Why were you sleeping in the living room?” She asks first.

And then before anyone can respond she asks, “Why is Robin here? And why were you all together?” 

Nancy deciding that she should do the talking (Mike was very grateful for this) says, “Jenifer dumped Mike yesterday and he felt really down, so me and Robin decided to make tea and watch a movie to make him feel better, but we all fell asleep during the movie.”

“Jenifer dumped you?” His mom asks.

He nods.

His mom looked very skeptical of their story, but didn’t say anything. 

He meets the party outside of the school building. Mike walks up to them and says, “Hi!”

Will smiles at him and then walks over to him and hugs Mike. It’s nice, feeling Will’s arms squeeze around him. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Will. And before he knew it, it was already over. And then Mike was standing there like a god darn tomato. 

“Are you feeling better?” Dustin asked.

“Yeah, I was just kinda shocked by it,” he ½ lies. Mike was shocked by it, but that wasn’t really why he ignored them for like a day. It could refer to breaking up with her, what she said, or the hug. And the answer was pretty much true for everyone. 

“Glad you're back,” El says and gives him a high five. 

Max rolls her eyes, but smiles at him. 

They all walk into Hawkins High together. The rest of the party talked and he zoned out, thinking about the hug. The hug that Will said that he would give him last night. Will’s warmth and the smile he had given him. Mike’s face gets hot. Whilst they walk toward their lockers Mike kinda just looks at Will with his brown hair (his hair is no longer in a bowl cut), and eyes which are so flipping pretty. 

“Hey, Mike, snap out of it!” Max says whilst snapping her fingers in his face.

He responds, “Yeah, yeah, what?”

“You want to go to the arcade after school?” Lucas asks.

“Yeah, I’m free,” he responds.

“Great!” Will says. 

Mike somehow managed to scrape through his morning classes. He kinda just zoned out, but he got most of the needed information. He stuffs his notebooks and binders into his locker, he grabs his lunch. He walks down the hallway toward the cafeteria. Mike decides that maybe he should talk to Max. Max was helpful and was good at making plans. And if she hates him he didn’t really care all that much. But to actually make a plan he needs to: one come out to Max and two tell her that he likes Will. Using his common sense he decides that this was not a smart idea.

At this Point Mike was halfway to the cafeteria when Will came running up to him. 

“Hey,” Will says.

“Hey,” Mike replies.

“I wanna talk to you,” he says as he started walking down the hall the opposite way. 

Mike follows Will into the bloody AV room. He doesn’t know why this seems weird, but does. Everything seems weird. He figures out why this seems so weird, sometimes he and Jennifer used to kiss in this room during lunch. It would be very nice if Will kissed him. Were his lips soft. Before he could think any more Will started talking.

“I wanted to make sure you were good after last night,” Will said as he unzipped his lunch bag.

“Yeah, I‘m fine, tired, and still a little lost in a way.”

“I just want to ask because you looked so upset last night.”

Mike just nods. He knew he should tell Will, he wants to in a way. But if he didn’t say it in the right way or if Will didn’t like him like that it a whole other number of ways he could screw it up. 

They sat there eating their lunches on the floor. 

~Will POV~ 

This was supposed to be a good idea, he was going to tell Mike. Instead it turned out to be extremely awkward. They sat there eating. Then he decided to make what could be a really really crappy decision. He moved from where he was sitting against the desk to against the wall where Mike was sitting. Will's heart was beating a bajillion times per minute. He noticed Mike playing with the cuffs of his sweater. He thought that he was making Mike uncomfortable and he moved farther away from him. 

Looking at him, Mike said softly, “No, stay.”

“Ok.”

He moves back closer to him. 

They continue eating. Will is freaking out. There is no way Mike likes him none, none at all! This was not happening. 

~Mike POV~

He is fine, totally fine. That fact that his best friend since kindergarten who just so happens to be his crush, is sitting really flipping close to him was not making him panic. Totally not. He was very very chill. He was extremely chill. Mike was the chillest. The absolute chillest. And then he does something stupid very very stupid. More stupid than when Max decided to skateboard down the hallways for a day (she got like a month of detention). More stupid than when Lucas tried to apologize to Max by buying her things. More stupid than when Steve tried to sneak into Nancy’s room and then fell off the garage roof (he sprained his wrist). 

He laid his head on Will’s shoulder. He doesn’t even know why he did that, but now it would be more awkward if he took his head away so quickly. 

Will leaned into him. Mike freaked out. He panicked. But to not seem rude he tried to not show it. His heart beat really flipping fast. He felt clammy. He looked around the room. Mike starts fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

They sit there. They eat the rest of their lunches slowly. Mike enjoys Will there. It feels comforting. He zips up his lunch box, trying not to move too much. Mike stands up. Will does a couple seconds later. Mike stands there and shifts his eyes around the room, looking at anything, but Will. He was afraid that he do something stupid like kiss him. That would be more stupid than sitting together in way which would make people think that they are dating. But kissing would be even worse. But Mike did want to kiss him. Mike really wanted to kiss him. He felt butterflies. He wanted to kiss him more than he wanted to kiss El or Jenifer when they were together. 

The bell rings snapping Mike out of his head, and they walk out of the room. 

The final bell rings and Mike rushes out of the classroom. He speed walks to his locker, and packs his backpack. He rushed out of the school building to where the party met when they went into town. 

They were walking to the arcade. Max had her skateboard and Dustin and Lucas had their bikes, but they agreed to walk. They talked about school and what they were going to do this weekend. 

Mike has agreed to go to see a movie with Nancy and her friends. He forgot what they were seeing. Will said he might go with Jonathan, so they could sit next to each other. Mike liked that idea, seeing a movie together, and sharing popcorn or something. Like Jonathan and Nancy used to do. Still do? He went to a movie with them ages ago and they were sickeningly couply. Mike looked away from Will. He occasionally responds to what they are talking, but he just watched Will, tried to remember what movie they were going to watch, and what book he is going to read next. He is suddenly extremely very aware of how close he is walking to Will. How very close they are. Suddenly the back of their hands brush, and time stood still for a second. His mind went blank. Mike couldn’t think. His hand tingles. Mike almost grabs his hand, but doesn’t. He quickly snaps. out of it, and moves away. He walks over and falls in pace with El. 

“You’ve been quiet lately,” she says.

“I’ve been tired, read too late,” he replies. 

El looks at him. Mike knows that she knows that he isn't telling the truth, but she doesn’t push it. He is grateful for that.

He and El continue talking as they walk toward the arcade. 

~Will POV~ 

Will was overthinking it. He had  _ purposely _ brushed his hand against Mike’s. And by the way that Mike reacted, the chances of him liking him back were next to nothing. He really wished that he hadn’t. He wished a lot between him and Mike. He wished that he had kissed Mike in the AV room earlier. Or admitted his feelings. Or actually held his hand. Or a whole number of other things. 

Max catches up to him and informs him, “You like him.”

Playing dumb He said, “Who do I like?”

“Mike”

“W-what me like Mike, you're crazy!”

“I see the way you look at him, and that hand brush was not as discreet, and the shade of red both of you turned!”

“Keep it down!” 

“You like him and he likes you back.”

“No he doesn’t”

“Yes he does!” 

“Plus he’s straight,” Will lies. 

“The way he looks at you is the complete opposite of heterosexual.”

“Whatever, you should see how you look at El.”

“Oh shut it!” 

They both laugh. Will knew that Max likes girls. And Will knew that she likes El.

They all walk into the arcade El makes a b-line for that one dance game. 

“You wanna play the racing game?” Mike asks.

He nods, and follows him over. They see Dustin and Max playing on one. They sat down, and started playing. Mike beat him which was kinda expected. 

They hang out for a couple hours before they head home.

“Hey, do you want to have a sleepover?” Mike asks.

“Yeah,” He replied.

“Mine?”

“Yeah.”

He walks toward his house to ask his parents, and Will goes to his. 

“Hey honey!” His mom says as soon as he walks in.

“Hey mom.”

“How was your day?”

“Fine, we went to the arcade.”

She hands him a chocolate cookie.

With Will’s mouth half full of chocolate cookies he asks “Can I sleepover at Mike’s?”

“Sure,” she responds.

He walks into his room, and empties his backpack on to his desk. He grabs a set of clean clothes (purposely forgetting a sweater, so he could borrow one of Mike’s sweaters because they’re warm and they’re Mike’s), his toothbrush and paste, and his book. He shoves all of this into his backpack. Maybe just maybe he will tell Mike later. He texts Mike:

Will: I got permission 

Mike❤️: Same

Will: see you in like 15

Mike❤️: see you 

Mike❤️: bye

Will grabbed his earbuds and walked toward the kitchen.

“Here bring these with you,” His mom says and hands him a bag of cookies.

He gives her a hug, and walks out. He walks out to the garage where he puts on his bike helmet, puts in his earbuds, turns on his music, and starts biking to Mike’s house. 

He sets his bike in the driveway, and knocks on the door. 

“Hey,” Nancy says as she opens the door.

He waves.

“Mike! Will’s here!” She yells. 

Mike runs up the basement stairs, and almost trips at the top. 

Will giggles. 

Mike blushes. Nancy nudges him with her shoulder.

“Come on,” he says.

Will follows Mike down to the basement. They sit down on the sofa. 

“I’m sorry about the AV room, it was weird I shouldn’t have done it,” Mike blurts out.

It wasn’t awkward, it was amazing. It felt like Mike liked him back, it felt like they were a couple. Will dealt like he was on top of the world. 

~Mike POV~

Mike apologies for the AV room incident. It felt like the right thing to do. Will looks startled. 

After what feels like forever Will says,“It’s fine.”

They played video games. Mainly Mario Kart until dinner. At one point Holly, Nancy, and Robin come down and play a couple of rounds with them. 

“Kids! Dinner!” Mike’s mom yells. 

Mike and Will find pasta bake on the table. 

This is his favorite meal. Mike eats like 5 servings. Robin who is staying the night (again) laughs really really hard at how much he is eating. He is very confused by it. Conversation at the table was mostly about school. Robin keeps giving them looks, Nancy smiles at her, and Mike glares at them. Will seems oblivious to Nancy kicking Mike under the table. His mom just looks confused at the tension. But she doesn’t say anything. They eat chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles for deserts. 

Whilst they put away the dishes Nancy asks, “Are you going to tell him?”

“Maybe, I don’t think he likes me that way.” 

“For the love of everything Mike, he sits there giving you heart eyes.”

“Yeah he totally does,” Robin says.

Mike rolls his eyes.

“Whatever you say,” he says and heads down to the basement with Will. 

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Mike asks.

“Yeah, what do you want to watch?” Will responds.

“Well we are going to see the live action Aladdin, so we should probably watch the original one.” 

“Yeah.”

They sit down on the sofa, and start watching. 

Half way through the movie they had laid down on the sofa. Will wrapped his arms around Mike’s middle. Mike’s eyes widened and he lost his head. Will is cuddling him. He awkwardly put his arms back around Will. The butterflies in Mike’s stomach felt like there was a stampede. Although he felt really nervous he loved every second over it. Will’s arms felt comforting just as they did earlier. Of course it was just platonic, but it was nice to pretend. 

They stay like this for the rest of the movie. 

“What do you want to watch next?” Will asks. 

“There’s Jumanji.”

~Will POV~

Mike turns on the movie, and lays back down. The way they were sitting was yet again not platonic at all. Will knew that he started it, and that Mike was returning it platonically. He really wished that they were a couple. That this could kiss and hold hands. And act all couply. But alas that is not reality. He just cuddled Mike more, enjoying it while it lasts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were to write a collection of one shots would you enjoy that? I am kinda bad at writing Will’s POV. I think that there will be two more chapters. The next chapter is when they confess. I don’t really know what to write, so bye.


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Will finally confess, and Robin and Nancy play matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts right after the last one ends.  
> Sorry that this took me so long to update. There is one more chapter after this. Sorry for any spelling, grammar, or other mistakes. I am fully aware that 2019 Nancy would probably not be listening to Cyndi Lauper, but did I want Mike and Will to kiss while listening to Time after Time? Yes.

~Will’s POV~

And it does last, the entire movie.  
“Do you want to hang out in my room for a bit?” Mike asks.  
“Sure.”  
They both go upstairs. Will brings his bag with the cookies inside.  
Mike and Will lay on their backs on the bed.  
“Truth or dare?” Will asks. He doesn’t really know why, but why not.  
“Truth,” he replies.  
“What did Jenifer say to you because I know that it was not just a simple, I'm dumping you?”  
Mike takes a deep breath as says, “She said…she said that I was in love with someone else.”  
Will looks at him.  
“Truth or Dare, Will?”  
“I dare you to...ask Nancy for her record player and a record.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t wanna do it, and she’ll give it to you.”  
“Fine.”  
Will rolls off the bed, and walks across the hall. He knocks on the door.  
“Come in!” Someone yells from the other side.  
Will walks in. Robin is sitting on Nancy’s bed and Nancy is sitting on her desk. They look like they’re waiting for him.  
“Hey ummm…can I borrow your record player?” He asks nervously.  
“Why?” Nancy aks.  
“Dare.”  
“Ohhh, truth or dare.” Robin says.  
“It’s nothing really.”  
“Totally.” Robin snickers.  
“So the record player?”  
“So truth or dare?” Robin says.  
Nancy adds, “I will give you two the record player if you tell me about the truth or dare.”  
She totally knows something, so he play along.  
“Deal!”  
“Great, Spill!” Robin says  
“I don't know, I asked him what Jenifer actually said yesterday.”  
“You don’t have to answer, but do you fancy him?” Nancy asks.  
Robin knew, and screw it he is going to tell both of them. And if tonight works out he can tell Mike too.  
“Yeah.”  
“You're playing truth or dare right?” Robin asks.  
“Yeah.”  
“Dare him to kiss you or call his crush or tell you who Jenifer says he loves or how he likes or whatever.” Robin says.  
Nancy hands him the record player and a record.  
“Knock yourself out.”  
He smiles back at them, and walks back across the hall.  
“What took you so long?” Mike asks.  
Will replies with the half truth, “They decided to interrogate me.”  
Mike rolled his eyes and took the stuff out of Will’s hands. Their fingers brush. Time stops. He quickly moves away. Mike sets it up and Cyndi Lauper starts playing. He is pretty sure that Jonathan gave it her, but hear not sure. They sit back down on the bed.

~Mike POV~

Mike left and changed in the bathroom. He walks back into his bedroom where Cyndi Lauper is playing softly in the background. Will is very pretty. Will is also getting out a bag of Joyce’s chocolate cookies which are to die for. Having cookies makes Will cuter. He slowly chews the cookie that Will’s hands him.  
“So, truth or dare?” Will asks him.  
“I don’t know… truth.”  
“What did Jenifer actually say to you, who did she say you were in love with?”  
Mike panics and blushes. He looks away from Will and says, “She said...she said.” He stops. He can feel Will’s eyes on him. He finishes, “Fine she said that I’m in love with you!”  
He doesn’t know why he said it like that. He sounded angry. He isn’t angry with Will, he is the opposite of angry with Will. He loves Will. Oh crap he loves Will.  
Grumpily he says, “Truth or dare?”  
“Truth,” Will says.  
“Dare!” He changes his mind.  
“Truth,” He finally decides.  
“Do you like someone?” Mike asks.  
“Yeah…I like a boy,” Will says.  
Mike really really hopes that Will likes him. Like really flipping hopes that he is Will’s crush.  
Will asks, “Truth or dare?”  
“Dare,” Mike says.  
“Kiss me.”  
“What?” Mike’s brain can not compute. Why the frick would Will want to kiss him. Will doesn’t like him.  
“I said kiss me.”  
“Why do you want to kiss me?”  
“Just kiss me Michel!”  
Will leaned into him. Mike feels Will’s lips against his. He kissed back. Mike had never felt more happy in his life. They kissed for a few more seconds. Mike pulls away.  
Will smiles. Mike kisses him again. This is the happiest moment of his life. Will is kissing him. Will flipping Byers is kissing him! Mike’s brain goes blank barely registering ‘Time after Time’ playing in the background or Will’s arms around his shoulders.  
They stop.  
“Does this mean that I’m your crush?” Mike asks.  
Will nods and says, “Yeah…yeah you are.”  
“Is what Jenifer said true?” Will asks.  
“Yeah,” Mike responds.  
They sit there looking at each other. Mike can’t stop smiling. And from the looks of it neither can Will.  
“Can I kiss you again?” Will asks.  
“Yeah,” Mike says softly.  
They keep kissing.  
A while later Mike gets up and turns off the music.  
“Do you want to sleep up here tonight?” Mike asks sheepishly.  
“Yeah,” Will says.  
They get into the bed, and lay facing each other.  
Quietly Will asks, “So are we dating?”  
Mike agrees, “Yeah, dating.”  
He smiles in the dim light.  
They fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to start a one shot collection thing. I have like 1 1/2 done. If you have any ideas for me to write, you can let me know.  
> Thank you for reading, m


End file.
